


Ничто, кроме любви

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Никто не спрашивал и не говорил, но Пуч догадывался, чем они занимаются за закрытыми дверями.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Ничто, кроме любви

Со стороны кухни доносились громкие рулады. Дженсен снова делал это – напевал во время приготовления того, что он сам называл пищей, а все остальные – подножным кормом. К несчастью, ужин сегодня был на нем. Несмотря на то, что Рок и Клэй воспользовались увольнительной, чтобы поехать в город, кроме самого Дженсена в выделенном им доме на базе оставались еще Пуч и Кугар. Пуч не видел смысла зависать в барах, когда его девушка не могла присоединиться. И пусть Клэй сколько угодно называл это «жить под женским каблуком». Кого интересуют любовные советы человека, пусть даже командира, пассии которого неоднократно пытались его убить? Правильно – никого. 

Вероятнее всего, Рок сегодня отправился с Клэем по одной единственной причине – попытаться предотвратить очередную катастрофу. Лучше бы уж Клэй трахался с ним, честное слово, проблем было бы меньше. Не то чтобы Пуч когда-либо собирался озвучивать свои мысли на этот счет. Что бы там ни болтали про Лузеров на базе, зачатки инстинкта самосохранения у него имелись. Но судя по тому задумчивому взгляду, которым Кугар провожал этих двоих сегодня вечером, подобные мысли приходили в голову не одному Пучу.

Почему сам Кугар торчал на базе, когда выдался свободный день, понять было нетрудно. Дженсен. 

Никто не спрашивал и не говорил, но Пуч догадывался, чем они занимаются за закрытыми дверями. Живя с ними под одной крышей и рискуя жизнями бок о бок, невозможно было не заметить. Если только ты не Рок и не предпочитаешь дрочить на холодное оружие размером с мачете. Вряд ли Клэй, который мастерски делал вид, что ничего не видит, стал бы его просвещать. Пуч вот точно не собирался этого делать. Потому что как отреагирует Рок, не знал никто, включая, вероятно, самого Рока. А ходить, оглядываясь на окрестные крыши всю оставшуюся жизнь, и бояться использовать любое техническое устройство, от телефона до утюга, до конца своих дней как-то не хотелось. Не то чтобы Пуча останавливало именно это. Чем бы там ни занимались Кугар и Дженсен, это не касалось никого, кроме них самих. А если у кого-то, пусть даже Рока, появятся другие мысли на этот счет, Пуч постарается доходчиво объяснить, в чем ошибка.

Тем временем пение стало громче, все явственнее напоминая кошачий ор. Издевается он, что ли? Скрепя сердце Пуч заглянул в кухню, превращенную стараниями Дженсена в зону боевых действий, и сразу понял причину, по которой тот устроил концерт.

За столом с очередной книгой в руках сидел Кугар. Как ему удавалось читать и сохранять безучастное выражение лица с таким звуковым сопровождением, оставалось загадкой. Пуч мог только позавидовать его выдержке. Если до этой минуты он еще сомневался в том, что связывает этих двоих, то сейчас все сомнения отпали. Ничто, кроме любви, не могло бы спасти Дженсена от того, чтобы получить по голове. Даже секс без обязательств не спас бы. Сам Пуч последние пять минут просто мечтал метнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. И будь на месте Дженсена кто-угодно другой, Кугар бы терпеть не стал. Да никто другой и не решился бы так явно провоцировать его. А Дженсен все продолжал играть с огнем, срываясь на особенно высокую ноту.

Пуч точно поймал тот момент, когда стальное терпение дало трещину. Кугар отложил книгу. Проняло все-таки. Он молча поднял голову и посмотрел на Дженсена.

«Выебу», – читалось во взгляде Кугара.  
«Выеби», – отвечали ему смеющиеся глаза Дженсена.

Выяснять этот аспект их взаимоотношений Пуч не собирался ни в коем случае. Он неслышно ретировался из кухни. Во избежание. Зря он все-таки не поехал в город вместе с Клэем и Роком.

Уже шагая в направлении общей столовой в быстро сгущающихся сумерках, Пуч с запозданием осознал, что прямо напротив входа в кухню находилось окно. Дженсен видел его отражение на темном стекле. Появление Пуча просто не могло остаться незамеченным. Концерт предназначался совсем не Кугару, а ему, и свою функцию выполнил идеально. Дожили, Пуч попался на удочку Дженсена. Ну что ж, Пуч придумает достойный ответ этому умнику!


End file.
